


【祎允】沾衣欲湿

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo





	【祎允】沾衣欲湿

《沾衣欲湿》

粉白的细小花瓣纷纷扬扬，既像雨滴，又似飞絮，潇洒落满一地。

倒春寒来得不是时候。昨日还是阳光明媚暖意融融，一夜风雨春雷阵阵，扰人清梦不止，还扰了踏春赏花的雅兴。

不过他们本就不净是来游玩的了。

三日前，费祎一如既往地约董允趁着归假出游赏春。此时他们还不是日后重担在肩的大将军、尚书令，也没有少年郎心思不定意欲同行，因而董允首肯时，费祎也只是略一惊讶，怎么今天答应得如此爽快？

“文伟总有万般说辞来说服我。你既然定了主意，我再推搪，倒显得小气了。”董允垂下眼，看着杯盏中的茶水，舒张开的细叶漂浮在水面，恬静闲适。

“休昭知我！”费祎眉开眼笑，一口灌下大半杯。

“所以，文伟意下如何？”

“故地重游。”

“江州？”

“江州。”费祎一手托腮，另一手揪着茶壶柄，将其推至对方面前，一提一倾，涓涓细流落入本来就要见底的杯里。

董允制止了他的手：“这是丞相的意思？”

“哪里的话，”费祎也很配合地停止了动作，将茶壶放回桌上，“我与休昭携手同游，与公门有甚干系。”

董允瞥了他一眼：“当真？”

费祎与他四目相对，流光回转间，泯然一笑，“那顺道体察民情也是可以的。”

董允不语，低头喝茶。

从成都行至江州，快马只消半日，两人本就不急，轻车简从，第二日早上终是见到了这江州城楼。

入城时却少不了一番查问，江州乃军事重镇，盘查比之蜀中地方要严得多。两人既是出游，又有私事，不愿与官门扯上干系，自是对身份避而不谈。清明将近，便称回乡祭祖，随口报了个地址，含糊过去了。

费祎撩起车帷，往窗外张望。街道两旁多植杏、李，原该满树繁花，此刻却花落满地，树上只剩些刚冒头的新芽，嫩得发红，像极了董允那洗得发白的绛红褂子。

“想来昨夜必是风雨大作，打落一地花叶。”董允也撩起一角，往外探了两眼，又放下，“清明前后都是如此。”

“休昭总是看得透彻，祎佩服不已。”

被赞之人白了他一眼：“什么话。你在江州也待过数年，莫非不晓得这四时变化？”

“哎呀，我就说说，休昭莫恼。”费祎拉过他的手，轻拍两下，然后就覆在上面不再挪开。

董允愣了一下，挣了挣，无果，也就由他了。

“这天气阴沉，午后应有雨，还是尽快安定为好。”说着，董允往前倾去，敲了敲门，提高了声音对车夫吩咐几句。赶车的仆人连连允诺，只听得马鞭抽动频繁，速度快了许多。

待到了董家祖宅，两人刚进了前厅，外面果又下起了连绵细雨。

府邸修筑时，董和还不是刘璋的座上客，因而并不阔绰，又历经风雨，实在算不上什么豪宅，要说这是当朝颇受重用的董家的府邸，也不知有多少乡里会信。

这屋许久不住人，就算先前寄信说明这几日要回来，仆人也只来得及收拾出一间房子。对此费祎当然毫无怨言，反倒好言安慰老仆：“老人家不用自责，我与休昭自幼相识，常常同桌而食同榻而眠。就是多备一床被褥的事，无妨。”

老仆暗暗瞥着不置可否的自家主人，正为难着，就听对方浅叹一声，挥挥手：“去吧，多置一床被子，再弄些饭菜来。”

仆人得了令，连连称谢，终是下去置办了。

董允看着他出了门，收回视线，正对上身边人略带狡黠的笑容，只觉头痛，干脆不去想，赌气地自个往后院卧房走去。

外面雨下个不停，室内却很是温暖干爽。费祎跟着他到了房里，放下包袱打量一番，不禁点头：“麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。”又走到床边细细打量那雕花梨木，道：“董家大户，连床也如此讲究，果真风雅至极呀。”

董允知他那点心思，没有理会，转头拿着行李去收拾衣柜，刚一打开柜门，便被一双手环上腰杆，肩膀一沉，被人从后抱住。

“你……！”

“我若没有猜错，休昭幼时便住在这里吧？”偷袭得逞的人把脑袋抵在对方肩上，说话时有意无意地往他耳边凑。

董允微颤，伸手想抵着那头颅，却又被对方眼疾手快地扣住了手腕。两人四手交叉在胸前，谁也不肯让，谁也动不得。

但费祎的头可以动，他拿鼻尖蹭了蹭董允的脸颊，催促他回答。

小心翼翼地侧头避过，又看不惯他那得意神态，最终还是忍不住道：“你既然已经猜到，我又何必再费口舌。”

“休昭亲口说总要比我自个猜有意思。”他收臂，将人抱住。

“当真——？”董允此话尾音拖得颇长，还带着点旖旎的味道，可费祎顿时没有了继续缠绵下去的意愿，松开手便往后退，因为下一瞬对方已经一脚后踢，瞄准的位置不言而喻。

“哎呀，好险呐。”费祎眯了眯眼，“我要是没闪开，休昭你以后可怎么办？”

“费文伟！你若再……这般，休怪我不客气！”话虽如此，可泛红的耳尖还是出卖了它的主人，相持一阵，董允还是先转身出门，说是要去看看饭菜妥当了没。

费祎当然也跟了出去，带着点胜利的得意。

午饭过后，雨依旧没有停。往日在相府、在宫中，有的是繁忙的公务，尤其在丞相治下，总是不容耽搁的。董允耐不住闲，正想着找仆人要一副棋，却见费祎从前院回来，手里还拿着两柄纸伞。

“要去哪？”虽然不明白，但他还是迎了上去。

“去当一回‘摸金校尉’。”

“哈？！”

“休昭还记得十岁那年我们在一片杏林里埋了酒？”费祎解释道，“我方才问了人，那边被一户人家买下来了，树都还好好种着。我估摸这酒坛子应该还在，不如就走这一遭？当然你要想当采花盗亦无不可，反正现下正当花期……”

“打住，我并没有答应你。”董允没有理他，反身往屋里走。

“哎，休昭就不想尝尝这二十年杏酒的滋味？”费祎拉住了他的衣角，同时往那手上塞了一把伞。

 

凡事总会有例外，就像没人能想到日后的两位肱股之臣年轻时——事实上也已经将近而立之年——会偷偷闯到到别人家院子里挖酒。当然，两位当事人也没能想到，这挖着挖着还能被人发现，然后被狗狂追数条街。

为免暴露身份，他们特意在街上绕了许久，直到确认追人的已经跟丢之后，才敢从后门回府。

两柄雨伞已经在逃跑时不知被丢到何处，董允有点庆幸那是普通的旧伞，至少不会被人认出。但转念一想说不定费祎一早预料到这种局面才借的旧伞，方才落跑也是熟路得很，明显就是有预谋有计划的。

反观费祎，此时虽然还因为快跑而喘着气，但脸上却是忘形得意的笑容，单手提着小酒坛子对着他笑，丝毫没有一点点惊慌的意味。

“你笑什么！”被这恼人的视线盯烦了，董允干脆不去看他，转身就去敲门。

费祎却是把他拉回来，把酒坛递上，拍开封泥撕掉封纸，献宝似地说：“试试？”

坛子很小，大约就装二三两酒，然而深埋地底二十年，一朝开封，散发出的香气沁人，清幽的杏花和浓厚的醇酒完美交融。董允平素不好酒，此时竟被这酒香勾住，也忍不住凑上前喝了一口。

“如何？”

“清而不冽，香而不俗，不赖。”

“我尝尝。”

董允想把坛子递出去，手却被推开，再后来，就是唇上一热，温热的家伙便趁虚而入、攻城掠地。

酒坛落地的声音惊飞了枝头的麻雀，杏酒弥散的香气引来了翩跹的蝴蝶。绵绵细雨随风飘洒，稚嫩新芽缓慢萌发。

董允往后退着，想要躲开这个吻。哪怕心里再动容，他还记得这是在大街之上。然而对方没有给他逃避的机会，步步进逼，毫不含糊。两人拉扯着抵上门板，董允再退，就听得恍铛一声，背后的依靠忽而消失，自己转眼便摔在了地上，身上同样压着一个费祎。

这一摔很痛，甚至有一瞬他可能还晕过去了，然而下一秒另一个重物压到自己身上，又让他不得不清醒过来，痛醒的。他努力抬起头，目光所及是那扇根本没有上锁的门还在半空中来回晃荡，是地上的酒瓮已经碎成数片，是混浊的酒液沿着街道往下流，是天空中飘下的细雨笼罩在两人头顶。

费祎的头就埋在他的颈侧，传来了闷闷的笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

董允没有理他，抬手推了推这颗脑袋：“起来。”

“……哈哈哈哈真真是可惜了。”对方爬起来，双手就撑在他的腰间。

“可惜什么？”董允赶紧坐起来，揉揉摔狠了脊背，见对方还趴在自己身上没有要起来了的意思，又动了动腿想把他踹开。

费祎不可避免地往后摔去，但嘴上依旧不停：“可惜了这酒都要便宜别人了。我们就弄出了一坛，还被你摔了。”好不容易爬了回来，一手压在他的膝盖上，“我一口没喝到，你要怎么赔？”

 

赔什么赔！要不是你扑上来，我怎么会摔！董允腹诽道，但直到床边都没有挣扎，任由费祎抱着自己一道滚上了床。

老旧的木床发出了难听的吱呀声，横木上的挂起的罗帐看起来更是摇摇欲坠。

“你轻些，待会床都要被你拆了！”董允低声骂道，“今晚就别想睡觉。”

“噢，原来休昭打算彻夜不眠与我挑灯夜战？”费祎抬头搭了一句话，他现下正在解腰带——当然是董允的那条，还抱怨了一句每次都系这么紧太难解。

董允白了他一眼：“既然这样不如不做。”话虽如此却也自行摘去了两人的发冠好让后续方便行事。

“那可不行，唯有此事我不答应。”费祎终于解开了腰带。他熟络地把衣服拨开，手探进去摸上腿根处。此时董允打了个颤，但没有推开，任由他动作。

欲望在轻柔的爱抚下苏醒，逐渐起了精神。这让费祎更加卖力：平日用来执笔的手圈住柱身，指腹扫过前端的铃口，硬质的薄茧撩拨着最敏感脆弱的地方。

“嗯——”董允很快便情动，他虚搂着对方的肩膀，双腿分开，在情欲的驱使下抬高了腰，几乎是要把自己往前送。

费祎也是明白人，此时此刻无需多言，默默加快了手上的速度，不多久便让他泄了。

毕竟不是自家府邸，老宅里自然没有备有软膏。费祎将他抱起，将就着手上的浊液向后方探去，先是伸入一指，让浓稠的液体涂满内壁，然后再进行进一步的开拓。

董允非常配合地挺腰，但他会把脸埋在费祎的胸膛上。似乎无论多少次，他都难以直面这种香艳的场面，哪怕他会忘情地低吟，会主动地诱引。

“是这里吗？”指尖划过一处时，怀中的身体僵硬了一瞬。费祎摸准了方向再朝那处探索，果不其然听到了更为动听的呻吟。

浊液的润滑起的作用终究有限，在它彻底变干之前，费祎撤出手指换上自己的欲望，抱着董允缓慢地进入。没有香膏的润滑，干涩又过分热情的肉壁第一时间就将他围住、裹紧，瞬间便再进不得半分。他不敢乱来，只能忍住强行推进的冲动，先在穴口徘徊磨蹭着；同时又去安抚咬牙忍痛的情人，将他的欲望重新圈在手中来回撸动。

“休昭，你太紧了。”他轻声哄道，“放松些，不然我们做不下去的。”

“嗯……痛。”董允满脸通红，眼角还憋出了泪珠。这大约是他们之间最痛苦的一次了，恶劣的时机，糟糕的地点，没有任何准备，完全是由着性子的作乐。董允心里念叨着。可他又是那么的享受，包括这撕裂的疼痛，好似人生就该如此，风流快活，随兴而为。

于是他抬起了头，主动送上了自己的唇。他打开齿关，伸出舌头，主动挑逗、引诱、邀请对方的到来，与自己一同分享杏酒的芬芳。

费祎当然不会错过这个机会，他以同样的热情来回应着：舌尖飞快扫过上颚，然后又与对方的小舌缠绵共舞，直到两人同时气尽。

分开的时候，呼吸之间净是淡淡杏花香。

咬紧的肉壁渐渐放松下来，不再像要把入侵者绞断一般纠缠。费祎尝试着往里推进，终于是到底了。

适应之后便不必再提，谁都会顺从欲望，任凭身体自己去寻欢。董允双腿盘在费祎腰上，每一次的交合都会收紧，不让他离去。当被顶至要紧处时，还会忍不住惊呼、喘息，浅浅的低吟在屋内萦绕不绝。

“啊嗯……别、那里，唔！”

“休昭可有不满意的？”费祎柔声问道，但腰身却是用力往前顶去。

这一下该是极为受用，只听见原本的呻吟染上了哭腔：“呜……慢、你慢些。”

情到浓时，说出口的话大多不能作数，费祎自然不会答应他，依旧按着自己的节奏行事。粗壮的肉刃在抽离时带出艳色的嫩肉，然后又毫不犹豫地再次埋入甬道深处。早时用作润滑的白浊自交合处渗出，点点滴滴沿着大腿内侧滑落，最终没入床单中。

两人纠缠在床榻之上，每次动作都带得身下的木板吱呀作响。一时之间，室内充盈了难耐的喘息声、床架摇晃的响声，以及无需言明的水声。

许是觉得白日宣淫终究是不好的，费祎没有如往常那样难缠不舍，而是见好就收。等到两人都泄过，他便抽身出来，拨开污浊不堪的床被，抱着已然失神的董允躺倒下来。

窗外的雨不知什么时候停了，地上映出淡淡的日影。院子里的杏酒香气未散，蝴蝶翩跹而至，驻足在残碎的酒瓮上，未几，又缓缓飞起，落到墙角的杂草丛中。

至于屋内的满堂春色，它自然无法窥见。

 

—END—


End file.
